It would also be desirable to have such a collapsible hanger which could be put into a garment when it is in collapsed form and then conveniently expanded to fit the garment, or which when it is in expanded form suspending a garment could be conveniently collapsed so as to be easily removed from the garment. Such a hanger would be particularly helpful where garments are being transported in vans or in mobile homes where space is at a premium and there is frequent jostling which tends to dislodge the garments from their hangers.
Accordingly, I have set about to provide such a hanger.